Aku no Meshitsukai
by Rin . aichii
Summary: /Jika seluruh dunia berbalik dan melawanMu, aku akan menjadi jahat dan hanya berada di pihakMu../.../My First Songfic! Special fic for faricalucy! RnR? and CnC? Keep or Delete? :D


_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: **Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki_  
><em>

**Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil) © Len Kagamine of Vocaloid**

[_ Jika seluruh dunia berbalik dan melawanMu— _]

[ _Aku akan menjadi jahat dan hanya berada di pihakMu_ ]

**Aku no Meshitsukai**

**Created by: **BloodStained Kagamine Len

**Warning(s): OOC-AU *Full* GAJE-ABAL**_**ness**_**. Typo or Misstypo. **

_**Special's fic for faricalucy.**_

**A/N: Fic ini diambil dari cerita Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil) dan lagu Len Kagamine of Vocaloid yang berjudul Servant of Evil. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan, harap dimaklumi, karena ini versi Pandora Hearts!**

**Dan fic ini spesial buat Faricalucy! XDD**

**Makasih ya udah buatin aku OzAlice… aku buatkan, nih BreakSharon. Sesuai idaman kamu ^^/**

**Tapi maaf kalau GAJE XDD**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><em>kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai<br>unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
>kimi no mamoru sono tame naraba<br>boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kerajaan di Negri Jepang. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang putri yang sangat egois. Putri itu adalah pewaris satu-satunya dari tahta kerajaan itu, kerajaan Rainsworth. Seorang pewaris, dan juga Ratu yang memimpin kerajaan itu. Putri itu telah sendirian—dia tidak memiliki orang tua dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal dunia. Karena itu dia selalu meluapkan segala emosinya ke pada rakyat-rakyatnya.<p>

Semua orang menderita, kerajaan itu seakan-akan hancur dalam hal pemerintahan. Bagaimana bisa putri yang masih berumur empat belas tahun memerintah sebuah kerajaan besar? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dari hasilnya saja, kerajaan ini tidak dapat dibilang makmur.

Putri itu bernama Sharon Raisworth. Seorang gadis kecil yang memerintah kerajaannya dengan sewenang-wenang. Tidak ada keadilan akan pemerintahannya, semuanya kacau; dalam pemungutan pajak pun, sang putri mengenakan pembayaran pajak yang terbilang –err tidak sedikit. Semua penjualan barang dan bahan pangan pun dia lambungkan harganya hingga naik tiga puluh persen lebih, sangat berbeda dengan pemerintahan Neneknya dulu, Cherly Raisworth.

"Ha? Apa apa ini! Kenapa mereka menolak untuk membayar pajak mereka!" Sharon duduk di kursi kerajaan. Wajahnya melukiskan akan kemarahan yang sangat besar, tangannya dia kepalkan sangat kuat—sangat membuktikan kalau dia sedang berada di ambang kemurkaan. "Break!" panggil Sharon ke pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sudut ruangan itu. Pemuda yang dia panggil muncul dalam hitungan detik.

"Ya, ada apa, Nona?" pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya, sedangkan Sharon masih memasang wajah kesal. Pemuda itu bernama Xerxes Break, seorang _servant _yang telah melayani putri egois ini selama belasan tahun. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa lelah baginya untuk mendengarkan omelan dan perintah dari gadis kecil yang egois ini.

"Ada yang tidak mau membayar pajak mereka, Break!" Sharon beranjak dari kursinya, "Mereka berasal dari dusun xx. Mereka berjumlah lima orang! Ck, dasar orang-orang egois!" omel Sharon yang masih mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Lagi, lagi-lagi putri ini mengomel tidak jelas akan rakyatnya yang enggan untuk membayar pajak—tanpa dia tahu bahwa alasan mereka untuk tidak membayar pajak adalah karena keputusan Sharon sendiri yang dengan sesukanya menaikkan harga pangan dan juga pajak.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda perintahkan?" tanya Break dengan wajah datar. Sharon tersenyum ke pada pelayannya itu, senyuman polos namun meninggalkan kesan yang kotor.

"Bunuh mereka semua." Sharon berucap demikian. Break yang menerima perintah itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menyetujui perintah putri itu tanpa sedikit pun rasa protes. Sebenarnya di dalam hati, Break sangat enggan untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah itu. Hanya saja baginya, putri kecil itu (Sharon) sangatlah penting untuknya.

Break bahkan lebih memilih ia yang menderita ketibang putri egois itu…

"Baik, Nona." Break berlalu dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan sosok Sharon yang kini sendirian di dalam ruangan yang luas itu.

"Hihihi," Sharon tertawa kecil, "Ya! Kaulah yang terbaik, Break!" seru Sharon dengan seringainya yang terbilang sangat menakutkan. Sulit dipercaya jika ada seorang anak berumur empat belas tahun yang telah mahir mengeluarkan sengiran penuh hasrat untuk membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa di dalam pemerintahannya.

* * *

><p><em>tatoe sekai no subete ga<br>kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
>boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara<br>kimi wa sokode waratte ite_

* * *

><p>Break menghela nafas berat. Matanya dia biarkan terpejam untuk sejenak, menikmati angin sepoi yang terus-terus saja mencium rambut <em>silver <em>kepunyaannya. Break kemudian membuka mata, memperlihatkan iris _ruby _yang tadinya tertutupi akan kelopak matanya sendiri. Mata itu merah—seperti darah segar yang terus saja mengalir di setiap pandangannya, disetiap Nona kecil itu memberikannya perintah untuk menghancurkan seseorang, lebih tepatnya untuk membunuh.

Kembali lagi Break memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus di antara gang sempit itu. Bau anyir darah terus mengganggu penciuman pemuda berambut _silver _ini, membuat pemuda ini enggan untuk berlama-lama di gang kecil ini. Break kemudian beranjak—menjauhi gang sempit itu dengan menyeret pedang miliknya yang berhiaskan darah segar. Pedang itu adalah satu-satunya bukti yang menggambarkan kegilaan pemuda ini. Pedang itu juga adalah teman Break—teman yang membantu Break dalam menyingkirkan berbagai serangga di mata Nonanya.

Break mempererat jubah hitam yang digunakannya, agar tidak ada saksi yang dapat melihat tampangnya. Pedang panjang miliknya dia biarkan terus terseret di jalan. Break tahu kalau saat ini tidak akan ada yang melihatnya melakukan aksi itu; membunuh orang-orang yang diperintahkan oleh Sharon, jadi Break tidak perlu terlalu khawatir akan keadaan kota sekarang.

"Perintahmu telah kulakukan dengan baik, Nona." Break tersenyum kosong. Gumaman kecil yang dilontarkan bibirnya terdengar pilu saat ini. Break tahu betul kalau semua perbuatannya itu adalah 'salah', tapi satu hal yang harus diketahui tentang Break, dia—

_Rela menjadi seorang Iblis demi Nonanya tercinta…_

_Membunuh siapa pun yang membuat NonaNya sakit…_

Ya, itulah Break. Sosok pemuda yang tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan sedikit pun. Tidak peduli siapa yang akan dibunuhnya; lelaki, wanita, mau pun anak-anak pasti akan habis di tangan Break—tentunya dengan perintah dari Sharon.

* * *

><p><em>kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai<br>unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
>kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba<br>boku wa aku ni datte yaru_

* * *

><p>Break menyusuri lorong istana dengan langkah yang dibuat tegar. Sampul luar tidak akan sama dengan isinya. Ya, Break harus tahu akan hal ini. Saat ini dia memang terlihat sangat tenang, namun berbeda dengan hatinya—Break benar-benar gelisah saat ini. Benar-benar gelisah akan apa yang telah dia perbuat.<p>

"Nona?" Break memasuki sebuah kamar yang tidak lain adalah kamar milik Sharon. Dengan langkah tenang, Break berjalan mendekati sosok seorang gadis berambut _peach _yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan cermin riasnya.

"Ada apa, Break?" Sharon menoleh ke pada Break, Pelayannya. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat keadaan Pelayannya yang terbilang kacau balau; tubuhnya terlihat lemas, meski di luar dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Sharon yang melihat keadaan Break langsung tertawa kecil. "Hihihi. Aku tahu, kau berhasil 'kan, Break?" Sharon menebak. Tawanya memecah keheningan kamar yang berukuran cukup luas itu.

Break mengangguk sebagai respon. Wajahnya terlihat tetap datar di hadapan Nonanya itu. "Ya, Nona." Ucap Break seraya membungkukkan seperempat badannya.

"Hihihi," Sharon beranjak dari meja riasnya. Lagi-lagi gadis ini terselingi akan seringai menakutkan darinya. Dia kemudian mendekati Break, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang mulus tepat di wajah tampan Break yang masih tersisa noda darah. Dengan lembut, telapak tangan milik Sharon menghapus titik-titik darah yang melekat di wajah Break. Sharon tersenyum lembut, meski pun sebenarnya Break tahu kalau senyuman itu bukanlah untuk Break, tapi untuk hasil kerja keras yang dilakukan oleh Break. "Bagus, Break. Aku tahu kalau kau bisa." Ucap Sharon dengan pujiannya. "Nah, istirahatlah, Break. Kau pasti lelah 'kan?" saran Sharon. Break mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kamar milik Sharon.

**Esok harinya…**

Pagi menyingsing, menimbulkan berkas-berkas cahaya yang menembus kaca jendela Sharon. Berkas-berkas kehangatan itu mampu membuat Sharon terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Um.. sudah pagi?" Sharon mengucek kedua matanya, memastikan kalau siluet mentari pagi bukanlah sambungan dari mimpi indahnya semalam. "Ternyata sudah pagi, ya?" Sharon kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Sebelumnya, Sharon berhadapan dengan cermin kesayangannya. Mata miliknya terus memperhatikan sosok dirinya yang terpantul oleh cermin itu; gadis kecil berambut _peach _yang terlihat sangat polos. Namun itu di luarnya. Di dalam, gadis ini tidak jauh beda dengan iblis kecil.

"Hihihi," Sharon tertawa kecil, dia kemudian memperbaiki letak _bross _–nya yang sedikit melenceng. "Dengan begini, aku sudah siap!" Sharon berseru semangat. Dia berlari kecil meninggalkan kamarnya, mencari sosok Pelayannya yang sangat setia. "Break!" panggil Sharon. Tidak lama panggilannya terdengar, sosok Break muncul dengan setengah berlari.

"Anda sudah siap, Nona?" tanya Break sedikit mengatur nafas. Sharon mengangguk pertanda iya. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat." Ucap Break sedikit tersenyum. Break dan Sharon beranjak dari lorong istana itu dan segera menaiki kereta kuda milik kerajaan. Hari ini Break akan menemani Sharon untuk mengadakan rapat di kerajaan tetangga, lebih tepatnya di kerajaan Vessalius.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sharon tidak henti-hentinya untuk berceloteh kegirangan. Harus diketahui, gadis kecil ini sedang _Fall in Love _ke pada pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah, Oz Vessalius. Karenanya, menghadiri rapat di kerajaan Vessalius merupakan salah satu kebahagiaan tersendiri milik Sharon.

Perjalanan ke kerajaan Vessalius memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Lama waktu berselang pun tanpa sadar membuat kereta kuda yang dinaiki oleh Break dan Sharon sampai di kerajaan Vessalius. Kereta itu berhenti, dan memperlihatkan sosok Break yang terlebih dahulu turun dari pada Sharon.

"Astaga! Kerajaan ini benar-benar makmur, ya?" seru Sharon yang menerima uluran tangan Break.

"Ya, Nona. Semenjak Oz Vessalius yang memerintahnya, kerajaan ini menjadi makmur dalam berbagai bidang." Jelas Break ke pada Sharon. Setelah membantu Sharon untuk turun dari kereta kuda, Break kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke pada setiap sudut kerajaan ini. Makmur dan sejahtera. Ya, itulah pemerintahan kerajaan Vessalius.

"Hm…" Sharon memanggut-manggut, ia kemudian mengembangkan senyuman manis. "Break, aku akan rapat di kerajaan, jadi kau pergi saja berkeliling terlebih dahulu, ya. Nanti kau tunggu saja aku di kereta." Sharon tersenyum polos. Mungkin ada benarnya dari perintah Sharon kali ini, karena sepertinya Break memang butuh kebebasan sedikit. Agar otaknya lebih refresing.

* * *

><p><em>tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini<br>machi de mikaketa midori no anoko  
>sono yasashige na koe to egao ni<br>hitome dee boku wa koi ni ochi-masita_

* * *

><p>Break berjalan-jalan, menyusuri setiap sudut dari kerajaan Vessalius. Break dibuat kagum akan pemerintahan dari kerajaan ini. Kerajaan ini memiliki banyak kemajuan di berbagai bidang. Tidak heran kalau banyak orang dari kerajaan Rainsworth yang bermigrasi ke kerajaan ini.<p>

Karena terlalu terpukau akan kehebatan dari kerajaan ini, Break menabrak seseorang—

—**Duk!**

"Kyaaa!"

Break membulatkan iris _ruby_ –nya begitu ia menyadari kalau ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Dan tabrakan yang cukup keras itu membuat orang yang Break tabrak terjungkal dan membentur tanah.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Break seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang gadis yang kini terduduk di tanah. Gadis yang Break tabrak masih meringis kesakitan, wajahnya belum tampak sama sekali karena tertutupi akan poni rambutnya yang cukup lebat. "Aku tidak senga—" Break terdiam, ia membisu saat gadis berambut coklat itu mengangkat wajah, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya ke pada Break.

**DEG!**

Break masih membisu akan kecantikan dari gadis itu. Gadis itu cantik – sangat cantik – rambut coklatnya begitu kontas dengan manik _violet_ miliknya yang berbentuk bulat telur.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf!" gadis berambut coklat selutut itu menunduk, seraya meminta maaf ke pada Break. Tapi bukannya membalas, malahan Break hanya diam termangu menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah—menatap setiap tekstur keindahan dari gadis itu. Ah… sungguh goresan yang indah dari Tuhan. Break merasa kalau gadis ini—

—ditakdirkan untuknya?

Break tersenyum sembari berucap, "Ya, aku juga minta maaf." Sedangkan gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapan Break hanya cengar-cengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Oh ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu di kerajaan sini. Kau pasti bukan orang sini 'kan?" tanyanya ke pada Break. Break mengangguk, mengiyakan perkiraan gadis berambut coklat itu. "Kalau begitu siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi. Break terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Namaku Xerxes Break, aku dari kerajaan Rainsworth." Ucap Break datar dan juga singkat.

"Oh… namaku Alice! Salam kenal ya, Break!" seru gadis yang diketahui bernama Alice itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyalami Break. Break yang menerima uluran tangan berbalut pakaian lengan panjang itu tersenyum sembari membalas uluran tangan itu. "Kita berteman, ya!" lanjut Alice yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Break merona.

"Y-ya." balas Break canggung. Break merasa aneh di depan gadis _brunette_ itu. Setiap kali ia menangkap sepasang manik _violet_ itu, dengan otomatis wajah Break pasti memerah. Gadis yang sungguh menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh ya, Break, kau belum tahu betul kerajaan ini 'kan? Kalau begitu kau akan kuajak berkeliling! Kau mau?" tawar Alice yang diselingi dengan senyuman hangat miliknya. Lagi-lagi Break terpukau akan senyuman manis itu.

"Terima kasih, Alice…"

.

.

.

**Istana Vessalius…**

Kali ini Sharon berkeliaran sendirian, tanpa ditemani oleh _servant_ –nya, Break. Sharon memang sengaja menyuruh Break untuk berkeliling, karena Sharon tidak mau diganggu saat ini. Ya, momen-momen di mana ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda tampan yang menjadi incarannya sejak dulu.

Sharon berjalan dengan anggun memasuki ruang rapat para bangsawan. Di salah satu kursi di meja bundar yang terletak di dalam ruang itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emas dengan manik _green-turqoise_ yang tentu saja membuat Sharon tergila-gila padanya. Ya, Sharon mencintai pemuda itu, Oz Vessalius.

Selama satu jam lebih rapat di ruangan itu berlangsung, hingga sampailah dipenghujung rapat, di mana Oz akan menyampaikan sebuah info ke pada para pengunjung rapat.

"Nah sekian rapat untuk bulan ini. Dan maaf kalau ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan rapat kita, tapi… tidak lama lagi, aku akan bertunangan, dan dia bukanlah dari keluarga bangsawan, tetapi gadis biasa di kerajaan Vessalius."

Sharon terbelalak saat mendengar ungkapan itu. Rasanya… dada Sharon terus-terus saja kehilangan udara. Dia—cemburu.

**Gratak!** Sharon berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit membuat Oz dan beberapa anggota rapat lainnya kaget. "Um… maaf, memangnya siapa orang yang Anda pilih sebagai pendamping hidup Anda?" tanya Sharon yang tanpa ia sadari, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Untungnya tidak ada sedikitpun orang yang menyadarinya.

Oz tersenyum, rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Um… namanya adalah Alice." jawab Oz. Ia meraih sesuatu dari kumpulan berkasnya, sebuah foto yang menampakkan sosok gadis berambut coklat dengan manik _violet_ bulatnya. Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruang itu terkagum-kagum akan apa yang mereka lihat. Di mata mereka, gadis yang menjadi objek foto itu begitu manis dan cantik, terkecuali—

—Sharon. Ya, Sharon menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda marah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Oz – orang yang ia sukai – ternyata sudah memilih orang lain, apalagi dia berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Derajatnya sungguh berbeda dengan derajat Sharon.

' _Alice! Alice! Alice! Akan aku hancurkan gadis rendah itu! _' batin Sharon berucap demikian, diiringin juga dengan tangannya yang terkepal dengan kuat. Sharon membencinya, gadis itu—Alice yang telah dipilih oleh Oz untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Sharon terus berpikir, mengapa bukan dia? Memangnya apa yang kurang darinya? Namun tidak ada sedikitpun jawaban yang ia dapatkan selain tindakan.

.

.

.

"Break!" Sharon berlari di tengah keramaian kota, mencari sosok _servant_ –nya dengan berlinang air mata. Sharon baru saja patah hati, padahal ia sama sekali belum mengungkapkan perasaan pada pemuda Vessalius itu.

**Tap!** Suara langkah kaki dari hak sepatu milik Sharon berhenti terdengar. Matanya membulat saat menemukan Break tengah berada di sebuah _stand_ bersama seorang gadis yang tidak asing di mata Sharon. Ya, gadis itulah yang berada di dalam foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Oz, Alice.

Masih dalam keadaan berlinang air mata, Sharon terdiam. Ia melihat – memperhatikan – senyuman Break saat bersama gadis itu. Kenapa Break pun menyukainya? Kenapa harus gadis itu? Berkali-kali Sharon berpikir demikian sambil tetap melontarkan pandangan sinisnya ke pada gadis _brunette_ yang sedang bercanda-ria dengan Break itu.

Dengan perlahan Sharon menyeka air matanya yang sudah membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Lagi-lagi sengiran ala Sharon Rainsworth terlihat di wajahnya. Sengirannya itu sangat menadakan kalau gadis berambut coklat yang kini bersama Break itu sedang dalam bahaya.

"Ya, tunggu saja, Alice…" gumam Sharon diiringi dengan seringainya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, seakan-akan ia ingin mengahajar gadis itu. Namun itu semua tidak mungkin, karena Sharon tidak ingin tangannya kotor demi menghajar gadis yang kotor juga. Ya, itulah pemikirannya.

.

.

.

**Kerajaan Rainsworth…**

Sharon duduk termenung, menatap kosong pada permukaan _green tea_ yang memantulkan wajah cantiknya. Di sebelah Sharon, Break berdiri tegap, menunggu perintah yang akan Sharon berikan padanya.

"Apa ada perintah untuk hari ini, Nona?" tanya Break dengan wajah datar. Sharon mengangkat wajah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian sebuah seringai lagi-lagi menghiasi emosinya.

"Hihihi. Terima kasih karena menanyakan hal itu, Break," Sharon beranjak dari kursinya. Sekarang ia membelakangi Break dengan punggung kecilnya. "Hm… aku akan mengirimkanmu kereta kuda menuju ke kerajaan Vessalius, di sana kau bunuh gadis yang bernama—" Sharon men_jeda_ ucapannya, ia kemudian berbalik dengan sengiran yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari wajahnya. "Alice." Sharon melontarkan nama itu. Nama yang akan menjadi target berikut Break. Sedangkan Break, ia hanya bisa—

—mematung, kehabisan suara maupun kata-kata. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat saat mendengar ucapan itu. Ya, kenapa harus Alice yang diincar oleh Sharon? Padahal Alice adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuat Break tersenyum. Ya, satu-satunya.

"Ada apa, Break? Kau tidak mau? Tapi bukankah kau selalu mendengarkan keinginanku?" tanya Sharon dengan seringai andalannya. Break menelan ludah saat melihat seringai itu, penuh akan kebencian.

"T-tapi kenapa No—"

"Aku membencinya, Break!" potong Sharon, "Dia! Dia! Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi tunangan Oz! Kenapa bukan aku, Break! Aku membencinya! Gadis itu! Gadis yang benama Alice itu! Sekarang kuperintahkan kau untuk menghabisinya!" bentak Sharon dengan butiran air mata yang meleleh menuruni pipi mulusnya, membuat bedaknya luntur seketika.

Break terdiam dahulu. Bagaimanapun keinginan Sharon adalah yang utama baginya. "Baik, Nona. Akan kulakukan." Break menunduk sopan, ia kemudian meninggalkan kerajaan dengan kereta kuda milik kerajaan Rainsworth. Break meninggalkan kerajaan dengan pikiran kacau saat ini.

* * *

><p><em>dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto<br>kesite hoshii to negau nara  
>boku wa sore ni kotae you<br>dousite? namida ga tomara-nai_

* * *

><p><strong>Tap! Tap!<strong> Langkah Break terasa berat. Terlalu suli bagi Break saat ini untuk berjalan sesenti saja. Namun, karena perintah Sharon yang menginginkan dia – Alice – menghilang, Break terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai di depan rumah Alice.

Tapi Break sungguh tidak ingin membunuh gadis tidak berdosa itu…

**Tok! Tok! Tok!** Dengan lembut, Break mengetuk permukaan pintu yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang Break untuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke pada Alice. Setelah mengetuk beberapa menit, akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

"Oh hai, Break!" sapa Alice begitu pintu terbuka lebar—menampakkan sosok Break di depan matanya. Alice tersenyum ringan begitu ia mengetahui bahwa tamu yang datang kenalannya tadi pagi, Xerxes Break. "Ada apa malam-malam begini kau datang? Kukira kau kembali ke kerajaan Rainsworth?" tanya Alice tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan senyumannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Break sedikit gelagapan. Alice sedikit heran akan tindakan Break.

"Silahkan." Ucap Alice seraya mengizinkan Break untuk memasuki rumahnya. "Akan aku buatkan teh, ya?" tawar Alice. Alice beranjak—menuju dapur demi menyuguhkan ke pada Break secangkir teh hangat di malam yang dingin ini, sedangkan Break—

—sulit menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Break saat ini. Break tidak berhenti sedikikitpun untuk berpikir akan tindakannya. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya? Dia tidak bersalah, dan aku mencintainya. Itulah yang sedaritadi menghujani kepala Break; antara 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' untuk dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke pada gadis yang sesungguhnya tidak berdosa itu.

' _Kh, maafkan aku, Alice!_ ' batin Break berteriak sekeras-kerasanya, berharap kalau perbuatannya nanti tidak akan membuat Alice kecewa dengannya. Ya, dengan berat hati Break melangkah menuju dapur, di mana Alice masih berada di dalam sana.

Dengan cepat – mumpung ia belum dilihat Alice – Break segera berlari ke aranya. Dengan sangat cekatan dan terlatih, Break mengikat kedua tangan Alice dengan seutas tali. Break tidak ingin membunuhnya. Ya, Break tidak tega jikalau dia harus membunuh Alice dengan pedangnya sendiri.

Ini pertama kalinya Break tidak melaksanakan perintah Sharon hingga tuntas 100%...

"B-Break? K-kau kenapa?" tanya Alice yang tangannya terikat akan tali yang dibawa oleh Break. Break diam, tidak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Alice.

Alice terdiam, terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Break. Dia tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Karena Alice tahu, tidak akan ada gunanya ia memberontak. Toh ini sudah malam, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarkannya.

Alice yang awalnya memilih untuk diam kini membulatkan matanya—kaget. Dia tidak percaya kalau Break akan membawanya ke sebuah sumur tua. Dengan kata lain, Alice akan dibuang di sumur tua yang penuh akan kotoran dan hewan melata itu.

"B-Break! Kau mau apa! Lepaskan aku— KYAAAAAAA!"

Iris _violet_ itu membulat kaget, diiringi dengan teriakan pilu penuh rasa ketakutan di saat tubuh Alice memasuki sumur tua yang dalam itu. Tidak percaya dan sangat takut. Ya, itulah yang Alice rasakan di sumur tua yang dingin itu. Alice hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, di mana wajah Break masih menyembul dari dinding sumur.

"Tidak! Break tolong aku!" pekik Alice berlinang air mata. Break terdiam, ia kemudian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya—membuat gadis _brunette_ yang berada di dalam sumur itu terbelalak kaget.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu, Alice. Ini adalah perintah Nonaku. Maaf, maafkan aku, Alice." tanpa Break sadari, air mata menuruni iris _ruby_ –nya. Memang cengeng terlihat, namun mau bagaimana lagi, Break terlanjur mencintai gadis _brunette_ itu, dan kini ia juga harus terlanjur untuk membunuhnya. "Kau tidak akan mati sebelum besok. Karenanya, kau pasti akan selamat, Alice." ujar Break agar Alice tidak patah semangat. Kemudian dengan langkah tertatih, Break meninggalkan wilayah kerajaan Vessalius.

Sungguh hati Break tersayat begitu melihat air mata berlinang dari iris _violet_ itu…

.

.

.

"Hei, hei! Siapa yang berada di dalam sumur itu!"

"Ha? Siapa? Siapa? Lho? Bukannya dia adalah tunangan Tuan Oz?

"Tapi dia—"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Alice! Dia mati? Kasihan sekali…"

Begitulah pembicaraan yang masih sangat hangat di kerajaan Vessalius—tentang meninggalnya tunangan sanga Raja, Oz Vessalius. Cara meninggalnyapun begitu tragis, ia – Alice – ditemukan di dalam dalam sebuah sumur tua di sudut desa. Keadaannya sungguh menyedihkan, dan sepertinya Alice meninggal belum lama ini. Ia diperkirakan masih sempat bertahan hingga sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Namun naasnya, sebelum Alice sempat ditemukan, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kepergian seseorang pasti akan menorehkan luka tersendiri bagi orang-orang terdekatnya. Termasuk kematian Alice kali ini meninggalkan luka yang cukup dalam bagi tunangannya sendiri, Oz. Tidak berhentinya ia menangisi Alice yang telah lama memejamkan kedua matanya. Oz juga tidak lelahnya terus memohon agar iris _violet_ itu kembali nampak dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Tch, sialan… akan kubunuh orang yang berani membuat Alice begini!" ucap Oz. Air mata masih terus saja terkumpul di sudut iris _green-turqoise_ –nya, menggambarkan besarnya duka pemuda yang satu ini.

"Maaf Tuan Oz, kami hanya ingin melaporkan tentang barang bukti yang kami temukan di sekitar tempat kejadian!" seorang pemuda berambut hiam ikal mendekati Oz. Oz menengadahkan wajah, ikut melihat barang bukti yang sungguh membuatnya kaget.

"T-Tunggu? I-ni…" Oz menatap giring-giring kecil yang terdapat di telapak tangannya. Barang bukti yang ditinggalkan si penjahat ceroboh itu. Giring-giring kecil itu tertera sebuan nama 'Sharon Rainsworth' "R-Rainsworth…?"

* * *

><p><em>mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou<br>ikareru kokumin tachi no tede  
>korega mukui dato iuno naraba<br>boku wa aete soreni sakara-ou_

* * *

><p><strong>Kerajaan Rainsworth…<strong>

Sharon duduk dengan tenang di depan meja riasnya. Sesekali mata Sharon melirik sosok Break yang terus saja terdiam, seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup saja.

"Break, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sharon sambil menyisir rambut _peach_ indahnya. Break sedikit tersentak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja, Nona." Jawab Break apa adanya. Senyuman tulus merekah di wajah pemuda _silver_ ini. Ya, senyuman tulus namun berisi kepiluan.

"Oh ya, Break. Bagaimana perintahku? Kau lakukan dengan baik?" Sharon sedikit menahan tawa saat melontarkan pertanyaan yang satu ini. Sharon benar-benar serasa ingin tertawa begitu ia dapat menebak Alice – target Break – telah mati di tangan Break dan kekuasaannya.

Break tercekang, ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Break bingung harus menjawab apa, karena Break tidak dapat menduga apa yang terjadi dengan nasib Alice setelah ia tinggalkan di sumur tua itu.

"Hm. Tidak perlu kau jawab, Break," potong Sharon, "Aku tahu kalau kau berhasil 'kan? Karena kau pasti akan melakukan apapun yang aku perintah." Lanjut Sharon sambil memasang _bross_ –nya yang berbentuk bunga krisan. "Aduh! Break! Kau tahu di mana giring-giringku? Bukannya kemarin kutitipkan padamu?" tanya Sharon begitu menyadari bahwa giring-giring kecil yang selalu melekat di _harisen_ –nya kini tidak ada. Sharon ingat betul kalau kemarin ia sempat melepaskannya dan menitip giring-giring itu pada Break.

Break tersentak, dan dengan cepat Break memeriksa sakunya – tempat ia meletakkan giring-giring itu – namun hasilnya nol—giring-giring itu tidak ada di dalam saku Break. "Nona, sepertinya aku… menghilangkannya." Ucap Break seraya menundukkan setengah badannya. Ucapan maaf setelah itu berkali-kali terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Huh. Ya sudah, itu juga bukanlah barang penting, Break. Aku masih bisa membelinya la—"

**Brak!** Pintu kamar Sharon terbuka dengan kerasnya. Dari balik pintu, terlihat seorang pelayan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya pucat pasih, penuh akan ketakutan.

"Ada apa! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu?" tanya Sharon kesal. Dengan cepat pelayan itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Nona! Tidak ada waktunya untuk mengetuk pintu! Nona! Tengoklah ke jendela! Lihat siapa yang berkumpul di depan istana!" tunjuk pelayan itu dengan nafas yang sedikit diatur. Sharon melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela, dan sejenak mata Sharon melebar—

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sharon panik. Break yang melihat kepanikan Sharon segera berlari menuju bibir jendela, ikut melihat keadaan. Dan seperti yang kita duga, ekspresi Break tidak jauh beda dengan Sharon : pucat pasih.

"T-Tidak mungkin. Mereka semua… mengkhianati kita?" Break termangu akan apa yang ia lihat. Semua—seluruh rakyak kerajaan Rainsworth berkumpul di depan kerajaan dengan wajah penuh amarah. Tidak—ternyata bukan hanya rakyat dari kerajaan Rainsworth saja, dari kerajaan Vessalius pun ada. Kerajaan Vessalius membawa seluruh pasukan mereka hingga mengepung Istana Rainsworth.

"Turunkan Sharon Rainsworth! Bunuh dia!" teriak beberapa orang yang ingin melenyapkan Sharon sebagai putri kerajaan.

"Pembunuh! Dia membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah dari kerajaannya maupun kerajaan lain!" balas beberapa orang yang juga sangat membenci Sharon.

Sharon terdiam. Ia ketakutan sekarang ini. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang berpihak padanya—pada kerajaannya. Semua orang telah berpihak pada kerajaan Vessalius yang juga datang untuk menjatuhkan Sharon.

"TIDAK! Bagaimana ini?" pekik Sharon frustasi. Mulai terlihat air mata penuh ketakutan di sudut mata Sharon.

Break terdiam sejenak – berpikir – ia terus memikirkan berbagai cara agar Sharon tidak celaka. "Nona, hentikan Nona. Kita harus tenang!" ujar Break agar Sharon dapat tenang. Namun bukan ketenangan yang Sharon dapat, melainkan ia semakin panik.

**Plak!** Sharon menepis tangan Break dengan kasar. Sekarang air mata telah meluncur di pipi Sharon. "Kau tidak mengerti Break! Aku yang mereka incar! Bukan kau!" bentak Sharon dengan emosi tingkat wahid.

Break mematung karena betakan itu, ia berpikir sejenak, mencari lagi ide di dalam kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, Nona, cepat lepaskan pakaian Nona." Perintah Break dengan suara yang terdengar datar.

"Ekh?"

* * *

><p><em>"hora boku no fuku kasite ageru"<br>"kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai"  
>"daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo"<br>"kitto dare nimo wakara naisa"_

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu, Nona cepat lepaskan pakaian Nona." Perintah Break dengan suara yang terbilang datar. Diiringi dengan perintah Break yang keluar tadi, iris Sharon melebar kaget.<p>

"Apa? Kau jangan cari kesempatan, Break! Kau masih berpikir untuk melakukan pelecehan di tengah kesempitan begini!" protes Sharon dengan semburat merah yang melekat di pipi kanan maupun pipi kirinya.

Break terkekeh mendengar protes Sharon barusan. "Mana mungkin, Nona. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin kita bertukar pakaian saja. dengan begitu kau bisa melarikan diri."

Sharon hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Break…

"A-apa? K-kau mau menyuruhku lari? Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Break?" Sharon melelehkan seluruh air matanya yang tertatahan. Bagaimana bisa Break mau menggantikan posisinya sekarang, padahal Sharon akan dihukum mati oleh rakyatnya sendiri.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, Nona. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Nah, cepat lepaskan pakaianmu!" perintah Break, dengan pasrah Sharon mengangguk dan mengikuti kemauan Break.

* * *

><p><em>boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha<br>unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
>kimi wo aku dato iuno naraba<br>boku datte onaji chiga nagare-teru_

* * *

><p>Sharon berdiri, terpukau sendiri di depan cermin. Sekarang ini Sharon telah memakai pakaian milik Break, <em>servant<em> –nya, sedangkan Break—

—tentu saja ia mengenakan gaun _Lolita_ milik Sharon. Gaun berwarna ungu terang dan dekelilingi akan renda-renda berwarna orange. Oh dan untuk bagian rambut Break menggunakan _wig_ seadanya—yang penting mirip dengan warna rambut Sharon.

Sedangkan Sharon—

—ia bersih dari _wig_, namun ia menggunakan mantel yang menutupi bagian kepalanya. Dandanan seperti itu cukup membuat Sharon terlihat seperti Break. Kalau dari segi tinggi mungkin agak berbeda.

"B-Break..? Kau serius? Tanya Sharon kesekian kalinya. Break tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian mendorong punggung Sharon hingga ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pergilah, Nona! Kau akan baik-baik saja kalau kau segera melarikan diri!" seru Break. Sharon tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, segera ia berlari sejauh-jauhnya, meninggalkan Istana. Di saat Sharon berlari meninggalkan istana, saat itulah seluruh pengunjuk rasa (?) memasuki kamar Sharon, di mana saat itu Break berada di dalam kamar itu dengan menggunakan pakaian Sharon.

"Akhirnya kau didapatkan, Sharon Rainsworth. Berterima kasihlah, karena ini mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya kau bernafas." Ujar pemuda berambut emas yang diyakini bernama Oz Vessalius.

"Tch,"

* * *

><p><em>tatoe sekai no subete ga<br>kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
>boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara<br>kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite_

* * *

><p><strong>Dong! Dong! Dong!<strong> Lonceng bergema ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan Rainsworth. Bersamaan dengan bunyinya lonceng raksasa itu, seluruh rakyat di kerajaan Rainsworth terlihat bersenang-senang.

—kecuali Sharon.

Sedaritadi Sharon terus menitikkan air mata maupun keringat dinginnya. Sharon hapal betul bunyi lonceng raksasa itu. Bunyi lonceng itu menandakan kalau tidak lama lagi akan ada pelaksanaan hukuman mati. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Break yang berdandan Sharon yang akan dihukum mati.

' _Tidak! Kenapa harus begini? Ini semua karena aku! Karena aku yang menjatuhkan perintah itu ke pada Break! _' batin Sharon berteriak-teriak. Karena begitu diselingi akan perasaan takut, akhirnya Sharon berlari—menuju ke tempat eksekusi hukuman mati.

* * *

><p><em>kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai<br>unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
>kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba<br>boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

* * *

><p><strong>Tap! Tap! Tap!<strong> Langkah Sharon terhenti begitu ia melihat tempat eksekusi. Sebuah pisau berukuran sangat besar diikatkan dengan tali pada sebuah kayu penahan. Sharon dapat mengetahuinya, kalau tali itu diputuskan—maka pisau besar itu akan terjatuh, dan memotong—

—Break yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

"TIDAK! BREAK!" Sharon berlari ke dalam tempat eksekusi. Sharon melihatnya—Break. Break menoleh padanya, lalu seuntai senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.

"_Oujo-sama…_"

DEG!

Sharon membulatkan matanya saat melihat bibir Break bergerak—seakan-akan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"B-Break…?"

Tanpa bisa menahannya, bulir demi bulir air mata penuh kesedihan membanjiri pelupuk mata Sharon. Sharon tidak bisa apa-apa saat ini. Sharon ingin – sangat – menolong Break, namun ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang Break selamatkan untuk Sharon. Sharon takut kalau Break akan kecewa jikalau Sharon datang dan menukar posisinya dengan Break. Ya, Break pasti akan kecewa.

Break tersenyum ke arah Sharon. Bersamaan dengan senyuman terakhir itu, Break berucapa— "_Sayonara, Oujo-sama—_"

"Potong talinya!"

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya perintah itu tali diputuskan, menyebabkan pisau berukuran besar yang terdapat di atas Break terjatuh dan menimpa Break—menyebabkan tubuh pemuda _silver_ itu dibaluti akan cairan _liquid_ kental berwarna merah segar. Sharon melihatnya, di depan mata Sharon malah. Di mata Sharon, Break tersenyum, tertidur lelap di dalam tidur abadinya. Ia tidak akan mungkin lagi terbangun, karena raganya sudah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya.

**Bruk!**

Sharon terjatuh menengkup di permukaan tanah yang sedikit basah. Iris Sharon basah—penuh akan air mata atas apa yang Sharon lihat, atas pengorbanan sang _servant_ yang rela membunuh hatinya demi mendengarkan keegoisan sang Putri. Sharon tahu betul, kalau Break mencintai Alice, tapi dengan tidak berperasaannya Sharon memerintah Break untuk membunuh Alice—dengan tangannya sendiri.

"T-tidak… jangan pergi Breaakk… jangan pergi… hhu…. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…" isak Sharon menjadi-jadi. Semakin lama, isakan Sharon justru semakin membuat hatinya pilu sendiri, membuatnya terus mengenang _servant_ –nya. "Break…. Aku…. Tidak mau sendiri… aku menyayangimu, Breaaak…" ucap Sharon dengan suara yang mulai serak. Sharon terus terduduk, hingga hujan menuruni bumi. Hujan seakan berduka akan kepergian _servant_ Sharon. Ya, kepergiannya yang begitu tragis, kepergiannya yang dilandasi dengan keegoisan sang Putri – dalang dari semuanya –

Sharon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia kemudian menghapus titik air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Sharon ingat betul ajaran Break, mengirimkan sebuah pesan melalui perantara laut. Sekarang, Sharon akan mencobanya. Mencoba untuk mengirimkan pesan melalui laut dengan botol yang ia apungkan.

**Tap! Tap! **Tiba di bibir pantai, Sharon berdiri dengan tenang – berusaha untuk tegar – tidak lama kemudian ia mengoreh sesuatu dari sakunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi kertas di dalamnya. Di kertas itu, berisi pesan dari Sharon untuk Break di tempat barunya. Sharon tersenyum tipis, ia menatap nanar botol kecil itu.

"Semoga kau tenang, Break… maafkan keegoisanku selama ini…" ucap Sharon seraya menghanyutkan botol berisi kertas itu ke laut. Sharon mengamatinya, botol itu terbawa ombak, menjauhi bibir laut. Sedikit perasaan senang menghujani hati Sharon. Sharon berharap besar dengan botol yang berisi pesan untuk Break itu dapat Break terima di sana. Ya, meskipun terlalu bodoh untuk anak berumur 14 tahun mempercayai hal itu, tapi Sharon mempercayainya dengan tulus, karena menurut Sharon, apapun yang Break bilang padanya, semuanya adalah kebenaran. Tidak ada yang salah.

* * *

><p><em>moshimo umare kawareru naraba<br>sono toki wa mata ason de ne_

_Jika kita bisa terlahir kembali_

_Aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi saat itu_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**A/N: **Astaga! O.O Fic ini kacau balau! Endingnya ngegantung lagi T.T Nggak tahu deh ini pantas dibilang songfic, yang jelas saya minta maaf karena ada beberapa lirik yang saya hilangkan dari lagu Servant of Evil. Yah… soalnya liriknya tidak masuk dengan cerita. Masa' Break dan Sharon saudara kembar? Nggak kan? XD Makanya, untuk mencegah kesalahpahaman, saya menghapus beberapa lirik dan tidak saya masukkan di dalam cerita ^^

Gomenasai ^^

Oh ya, buat **faricalucy**maaf ya kalau jelek banget T.T

Nggak setara banget dengan fic dari **farica-chan** untuk saya *menunduk*

Tenang saja, kalau nanti ada waktu, saya akan buat sequelnya XDD Karena lagunya Kagamine Len yang judulnya Message of Regret itu adalah sequelnya dari Servant of Evil memang! XDD

Okay, **reviews**? XDD

**And see you in the next story…! XDD  
><strong>


End file.
